Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 June 2017
11:35:54 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 11:36:16 -!- MasterGarfield has left Special:Chat 11:36:17 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 11:36:44 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 11:37:04 MG pls:3 11:37:06 :3 11:37:12 -!- MasterGarfield has left Special:Chat 11:37:14 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 11:37:39 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 11:37:52 !say test 11:37:53 test 11:37:56 !seenon 11:37:57 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 11:38:00 !tellon 11:38:01 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 11:38:53 hey 11:39:17 hui :3 11:40:36 ...BRET MOVING INTO THE SOUTHEASTERN CARIBBEAN SEA... 11:40:36 8:00 AM AST Tue Jun 20 11:40:36 Location: 11.1°N 63.6°W 11:40:36 Moving: WNW at 21 mph 11:40:36 Min pressure: 1008 mb 11:40:36 Max sustained: 45 mph 11:41:39 -!- MasterGarfield has joined Special:Chat 11:42:13 it made landfall in Venezuela earlier :p 11:42:30 I know 11:42:41 first TC landfall since 2002. 11:42:55 2002? 11:43:00 yep 11:43:03 ? 11:43:04 Isidore hit as a TD 11:43:34 :p 11:43:37 first storm to hit as a tropical storm since Cesar 1996 11:46:23 :p 11:46:44 Bret for retirement? :3 11:48:04 nah 11:48:17 they didn't retire Bret '93, they won't retire this. 11:48:20 Discord has froze on me 11:49:25 PTC Three will be named once the circulation has become more tighter 11:49:50 actually I was wrong about something 11:50:00 Cesar hit Columbia not Venezuela :P 11:53:16 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 11:53:41 !say test 11:53:41 test 11:53:56 kden 93L 11:53:58 40/999? 11:54:06 :P 11:54:09 Subtropical 11:54:11 :p 11:54:23 Subtropical Failcia Cindy pls :3 11:54:51 NHC doesn't predict a named storm until tomorrow 11:54:57 ;( 11:55:09 "1 AM Wed" 11:55:20 :p 11:56:15 :P 19:45:16 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 19:45:23 hui botteh :3 19:45:34 !say hui failicias (hi) :3 19:45:34 hui failicias (hi) :3 19:45:41 Bot pls :3 19:45:47 !seenon 19:45:47 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 19:45:50 It's hi or hey, not hui. Get it right. :3 19:45:51 jk 19:45:51 !tellon 19:45:52 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 19:46:02 Slave Bot pls :3 19:46:20 !say Hui there, RyneBlah :3 19:46:21 Hui there, RyneBlah :3 19:46:23 !tell Bobnekaro AHSJDJDKWODIDKAKDIDI 19:46:24 Brickcraft1: They're already here, go tell them yourself! 19:46:29 Silence shrew 19:46:30 LOL 19:46:31 Hey Bob 19:46:34 HEY 19:46:35 lol 19:46:36 *Hey 19:46:46 !say failicia's pls :3 19:46:46 failicia's pls :3 19:46:48 I need to tell you something 19:46:53 ? :4 19:46:57 AHSJDJDKWODIDKAKDIDI 19:47:04 :p 19:47:06 LOL 19:47:07 :P 19:47:19 !say bjkbhsjsfiuhslbvpurjnfdusnmvjnrfhbdnvkhbrlsmdb :3:3:3:3:3 19:47:19 bjkbhsjsfiuhslbvpurjnfdusnmvjnrfhbdnvkhbrlsmdb :3:3:3:3:3 19:47:20 kden Brick 19:47:35 botabuse 19:47:35 !say botabuse 19:47:38 LOL! 19:47:42 !say kden Blobbeh Boiii :3 19:47:42 kden Blobbeh Boiii :3 19:47:46 yup @ryne :3 19:48:11 k bringing PFM so he can glitch the chat logs 19:48:13 Oh.. The Weather Channel says some news is coming in on Cindy. 19:48:23 !say Your sloyal/s abused slave is here :3 19:48:23 Your sloyal/s abused slave is here :3 19:48:29 i wonder if it has anything to do with recon findings 19:48:29 :p 19:48:33 brb 19:48:35 maybe 19:48:46 !say kden Bob the Builder :3 19:48:47 kden Bob the Builder :3 19:48:52 (rofl) 19:49:12 You know what Bob couldn't build? 19:49:16 !say !updated 19:49:17 Playten Bot: I haven't updated the logs since I joined here. There are currently ~52 lines in the log buffer. 19:49:17 !updated 19:49:24 The courage to ask out L1G :3 19:49:25 A wall? @Bricky :3 19:49:29 Jk 19:49:57 !say L1G is just a fantasy. Blob pls, how many more times? :3 19:49:57 L1G is just a fantasy. Blob pls, how many more times? :3 19:50:04 Told :3 19:50:55 !say !say !say (Error) 19:50:55 !say !say (Error) 19:50:59 lol 19:51:06 Cindy recon has finished 19:51:07 i was hoping for a repeating action 19:51:23 @Ryne the repeated !say command is bocked on my bot, so pls :3 19:51:29 It used to that 19:51:32 :P 19:51:34 ^ 19:51:35 And then people absued it 19:51:45 And I mean ABUSED it 19:51:53 and then I got a code of Sactage that stopped the bot repeating it :p 19:52:00 lol 19:52:03 yep @Bricky 19:52:12 back when we would torture HypeBot 19:52:15 thats why I've got the antispam on it :p 19:52:16 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 19:52:26 hey hyp 19:52:27 e 19:52:28 that was soooo fun @Ryne :p 19:52:30 hi 19:52:39 hui huip :3 19:52:56 too bad Hype doesnt seem to use his bot as much any more. 19:53:04 :p 19:53:37 3 19:53:38 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat 19:53:38 2 19:53:39 1 19:53:44 Darn, a little off. 19:53:46 :P 19:53:54 Playten Bot 19:53:54 8104 edits 19:53:54 Member since Nov 2015 19:53:54 oh mah gah...the bots have taken over...RUN... 19:54:03 oh boy.. 19:54:07 :p 19:54:07 -!- Hypercane Bot has left Special:Chat 19:54:19 how many edits do I have? :3 19:54:36 !say LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL 19:54:36 LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL 19:54:40 I closed out the command line module, Hype Bot should leave at any time. 19:54:40 :P 19:54:43 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 19:54:46 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 19:54:49 darn 19:54:52 remember, one bot rule 19:55:01 there we go 19:55:22 kden SM who threatens to bug up our logs with PFM. 19:55:23 :3 19:55:24 :4 19:55:37 k den, really going to do it 19:55:43 ^^^ :3 @huip 19:55:58 10,910 EDITS SINCE DATE OF FORMATION 19:55:58 FEBRUARY 4, 2015 19:55:58 oh mah gawd :3 19:56:22 So Ryne, how has things been? 19:56:23 :P 19:56:25 since palten bait joined chat, we can't bring our bots without glitching the logs or breaking the one bot rule 19:56:28 (rofl) 19:56:30 cri 19:56:34 :3 19:56:38 Suffer boiii :3 19:57:01 !say I Am Fabulous. 19:57:01 I Am Fabulous. 19:57:06 Yes you are 19:57:06 :p 19:57:15 kden 19:57:30 !say !seen AGirlCalledSM'sWife :3 19:57:30 !seen AGirlCalledSM'sWife :3 19:57:31 Playten Bot: I haven't seen AGirlCalledSM'sWife :3 19:57:33 but of course, when a rule stops you from improving the wiki, you can just ignore it 19:57:33 and that's why I'm bringing PFM to glitch the logs 19:57:52 !say I get tortured by Playteb daily, small help me 19:57:53 I get tortured by Playteb daily, small help me 19:57:55 lawlercopter 19:57:55 :3 19:57:56 :4 19:58:00 :p 19:58:11 Slave Bot pls :3 19:58:18 !say help me 19:58:18 help me 19:58:20 :3 19:58:21 :4 19:58:30 Youre there to be tortured, you idiot :3 19:58:51 !say Shut up Hoip, Layten might beat me if i say anymore 19:58:51 Shut up Hoip, Layten might beat me if i say anymore 19:58:51 Palten Bot = Free Bot Abuse :3 19:59:02 !say /me punches Playteb in the throat * 19:59:02 * Playten_Bot punches Playteb in the throat * 19:59:05 LOL @Bricky (rofl) 19:59:08 not anymore 19:59:08 !say not anymore 19:59:09 LOL 19:59:17 !say i quit because i`m douglas 19:59:17 i quit because i`m douglas 19:59:47 No more pls (Hank Dolce quotes pls, they suck) :3 19:59:47 !say No more pls (Hank Dolce quotes pls, they suck) :3 19:59:54 :3 19:59:56 :4 20:00:05 Idk, but i feel 2017 will seen Franklin as a Hurricane for the first time. 20:00:11 :p 20:01:14 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 20:01:15 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 20:01:46 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 20:02:00 hui failicia :3 20:02:00 !say hui Luigi blah :4 20:02:08 !say hui Luigi blah :4 20:02:08 hui Luigi blah :4 20:02:14 :3 20:02:55 _______________________ 20:03:04 And what is that kids? 20:03:09 That's called a FLATLINE 20:03:19 kden 20:03:25 It happens when chat becomes boring 20:03:25 lol 20:03:49 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 20:04:06 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 20:04:26 When you see this: "NHC issuing advisories for the Atlantic on TS Bret and TS Cindy", you think "wtf...it's only June 20, a**holes" :3 20:04:34 so, about 45 minutes till new Advisories. 20:04:36 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 20:04:37 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 20:04:48 about half hour, yes 20:05:11 I am Picturing Bret still at 40 mph, and Cindy MAYBE 50 mph. 20:05:20 or at least a lower pressure. 20:05:20 I like how we have an unofficial HHW Discord for HHW users only. 20:05:22 :3 20:05:40 Oui, oui :3 20:05:41 smallit's the secret HHW cabal 20:05:45 kden PotenticalHype 20:05:49 :p 20:05:50 Potential 20:06:17 kden Roine. Yes, Roine. 20:06:35 roine and hoip, kek 20:06:40 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 20:06:47 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 20:06:54 What's wrong? Ill? 20:07:02 kden StrawberryFruitcake 20:07:04 :3 20:07:07 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 20:07:08 000 20:07:08 URNT12 KNHC 201814 20:07:08 VORTEX DATA MESSAGE AL032017 20:07:08 A. 20/17:45:10Z 20:07:08 B. 25 deg 37 min N 20:07:08 090 deg 35 min W 20:07:08 C. NA 20:07:08 D. 23 kt 20:07:08 E. 129 deg 68 nm 20:07:08 F. 201 deg 25 kt 20:07:08 G. 129 deg 66 nm 20:07:08 H. EXTRAP 999 mb 20:07:08 I. 23 C / 402 m 20:07:08 J. 24 C / 395 m 20:07:08 K. NA / NA 20:07:08 L. NA 20:07:08 M. NA 20:07:08 N. 1345 / 1 20:07:08 O. 0.02 / 4 nm 20:07:08 P. AF308 0203A INVEST OB 07 20:07:08 MAX OUTBOUND AND MAX FL WIND 46 KT 302 / 21 NM 17:53:00Z 20:07:08 SLP EXTRAP FROM BELOW 1500 FT 20:07:08 ; 20:07:18 Cindy's VDM 20:07:22 k 20:07:24 meaning what? 20:08:03 idk :p 20:08:13 it could be 50 mph at 5, then, maybe 20:08:16 but the pressure is still 999 20:08:28 kden Sarah Palteb 20:08:30 :3 20:09:16 ah, but advisory may say something else 20:09:30 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 20:09:32 and im seeing a peak 10-second wind of 50kts 20:09:51 according to the "AF308 Mission #2" 20:09:56 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 20:10:08 Recon reported 54 kt winds? 20:10:14 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat08:11 well, we have 30-40 minutes till we know for sure 08:11 but 48 kt has also been reported by a buoy 08:11 I don't want no 60 mph storm coming up in here 08:11 XD 08:12 50 for sure 08:12 :p 08:12 Btw, Fwoyd, how is PassionFruit? :3 08:13 he's fine, don't worry 08:13 I destroyed him. :3 :4 08:13 false 08:14 true 08:14 very, very false 08:14 :3 08:14 very, very true 08:14 :3 20:10:32 That's what the Tidbits recon page is saying 20:10:34 191130 2743N 08853W 9663 00330 //// +232 //// 157052 054 021 002 05 20:10:40 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/recon/ 20:10:43 65 mph? :3 20:10:54 yeah, idk about 65, for some reason. 20:10:59 Probably rain contaminated 20:11:08 idk :p 20:11:11 50 mph at most 20:11:21 well, we have 30-40 minutes till we know for sure 20:11:23 but 48 kt has also been reported by a buoy 20:11:47 I don't want no 60 mph storm coming up in here 20:11:49 XD 20:11:58 50 for sure 20:11:58 :p 20:12:54 Btw, Fwoyd, how is PassionFruit? :3 20:13:19 he's fine, don't worry 20:13:39 I destroyed him. :3 :4 20:13:47 false 20:13:58 -!- PassionFruitMaster has joined Special:Chat 20:14:00 true 20:14:01 very, very false 20:14:03 :3 20:14:15 very, very true 20:14:17 :3 20:14:23 no evidence 20:14:38 Very very very very much not caring. XD 20:14:39 :p 20:14:57 *eating a passion fruit* there is. 20:14:59 :3 20:15:04 :p 20:15:08 not evidence 20:15:38 So, Ryne, how's Events doing? 20:15:46 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 20:15:49 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 20:15:52 :p 20:15:55 events seems to be pretty much dead 20:16:00 :p 20:16:20 especially because doug corrupted the wiki with cringy 65/919 storms 20:16:31 Same with Hypothetical Encyclopedia. 20:16:34 lol 20:16:37 kden 20:16:38 lol 20:16:55 One of these days, that boy is gonna learn to get his numbers right. 20:17:04 or at least, more fitting. 20:17:20 the best part is: he is a chat moderator there, yet never joined chat 20:17:22 hmm 20:17:48 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 20:17:58 the 1800 UTC advisory on Cindy may have been a little conservative 20:18:03 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 20:18:13 Dropsonde reported 50 mph surface winds 20:18:32 which may translate to the new peak wind at the new adv 20:18:38 nkech is not really that active on events either 20:19:01 He said he had come back after getting a replacement computer 20:19:02 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat 20:19:06 so i would think that may change 20:19:06 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 20:19:32 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 20:19:32 but again, nkech is nkech 20:19:34 All hail Beckchinyer. 20:19:45 :p 20:19:45 if you hadn't noticed, he was blocked a few months ago here again 20:19:49 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 20:19:57 kden Bobbeh. 20:20:07 Nkech? No, i knew about it. 20:20:07 SM pls. 20:20:15 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 20:20:19 you have hype to thank for it. :3 20:20:34 hype pls, I want to tell ryne why nkech was blocked :3 20:20:37 Cindy looks horrible on satellite 20:20:37 Yes, because I'm the most evil, most vile person here. 20:20:42 :3 20:20:43 :4 20:20:44 :p 20:20:45 indeed 20:21:08 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 20:21:09 but k, here's now nkechblah was blocked 20:21:14 http://www.ssd.noaa.gov/PS/TROP/floaters/03L/imagery/vis_lalo-animated.gif 20:21:16 Hype said he commited treason. 20:21:22 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 20:21:23 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 20:21:23 Which i obviously didnt see 20:21:24 yes, yes 20:21:32 yup 20:21:36 http://www.ssd.noaa.gov/PS/TROP/floaters/03L 20:21:39 k 20:21:54 He tried to manipulate Akio into siding with him. 20:22:00 apparently, a former HHW user decided to make a plan to get hype demoted, and nkech supported him 20:22:03 And it is a bit annoying when im never around at the time of these things happening, and when im not, i never know what to think or believe. 20:22:06 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 20:22:22 oh dear 20:22:40 Former? i wouldnt think Sass. 20:22:47 nope, it's not Sass 20:22:51 (Whom i havent seen in a while) 20:22:58 but Sass did tell us who was the former HHW user who made the plan 20:23:10 ^^^ 20:23:16 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 20:23:19 Hypercane: Now exiting chat... 2017 06 20